


Bedtime Comfort

by AlyTinc



Series: This Is What Life Looks Like [1]
Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, I had this as a dream, My brain is trying to cope, One Shot, Reader-Insert, i am sad, will probably become a collection, written in "you" perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyTinc/pseuds/AlyTinc
Summary: The reader gets woken up by Laura, who had a nightmare. Reader-insert. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this as a dream and my bff forced me to write it. I think I might make this a collection and add more of this little family. I would appreciate prompts if ya got 'em.

You had only been asleep for a few hours before you felt a small hand tap your head and a voice whisper, "mama." You opened your eyes to see Laura standing there in her pink night gown, clutching her stuffed horse. You had put her to bed about an hour and a half before you went yourself. While she wasn't in school yet, you still felt that it was important to set a routine for her and that included a bedtime. Even when she was being stubborn, much like her father, and fought you on it.

You could barely make out her outline in the dark but you knew from past experiences that she had a troubled expression on her face. You raised yourself up on one arm and asked, "What's wrong, hija? Are you okay?"

The outline of her dark hair moved as she shook her hair.

"Nightmare?" You asked again. It wasn't a rare occurrence for Laura to have bad dreams. It was expected, really. She had been through so much in her short life and sometimes those things would come back to her in the form of sleep. You wished so much that you could take that away from your daughter but unfortunately you couldn't. Luckily, Laura found comfort in talking to her daddy about it. He knew a thing or two about nightmares.

She nodded. You knew she wouldn't want to talk about it, at least not right now, but you couldn't help but ask her. After shaking her head again, you pulled back the covers on your side and patted the bed. Normally, you would've just taken her back to her room, which was right down the hall, and tucked her back in and stayed with her until she fell asleep again, but you felt extra comfort was needed tonight. 

To your surprise, Laura didn't hesitate. In fact, she didn't go to lay down next you, but she actually crawled over you and worked herself into the middle of you and Logan and got under the comforter. 

"No chance in Hell you're sleeping right there," came Logan's gruff voice. You knew he had woken up as soon as Laura entered the room, he was always on alert, but he had stayed silent until that moment.

His words did not deter Laura though as she continued to get comfortable. She turned to cuddle up against you as you rubbed her back. You heard him huff but he didn't do anything to remove her from the bed. Like he would've won against the two of you anyways. 

You fell asleep listening to the steady breaths of the man you loved and the daughter you didn't know you needed.

You woke up to a brown horse staring you in the face. You were momentarily confused until you remembered the events of the night before. You looked over and what you saw made your heart happy. Logan was on his back with Laura's head on his chest and her arm around his stomach, while his arm held her close to him.

You got up slowly, as not to disturb them, and found your phone. You definitely couldn’t let this opportunity for a picture to go by. Once you took it, you smiled as you set it as your phone background.

You couldn't wait to show Charles.


End file.
